Goin' Crazy
by GleekyLittleDirectioner
Summary: Boy does Emily love him. No doubt. But can he hurry up and make his mind already? She's going' crazy! Songfic! Enjoy!
1. Boy, you got me

**Disclaimer: I think you get the point….**

**GUY: Come on! Do something creative!**

**ME: Fine! **Throws raw tomato at the guy's face** How's **_**that **_**for creative?**

**GUY: (Starts crying) I want my mommy!**

**ME: **under my breath** Big baby.**

**Jemily Songfic! Yay!**

**Song: Goin' Crazy by Ashley Tisdale!**

**On with the Story….. (P.S. This is in Emily's POV)**

_Something 'bout your style got me freaking out, (Hey boy, hey boy)_

_Gotta make you're mind and there ain't no doubt. (Hey boy, hey boy)_

_You're really laid back and you play its move, (Hey boy, hey boy)_

_I see the way you move from across the room and I know I'm trippin' on you. (Oh)_

That boy's got me freking out with his choice of style. Not just that, but I'm gonna commence suiside if he doesn't decide soon. Is it me or is it Mia? He keeps on changing his mind! I love the way he's laid back and just kinda goes with the flow. With the way I see him move from across the room, I'm tripping harder on him than on a rock, with I usually trip over, 'cause I'm clumsy like that.

_Boy I'm feelin, something really,_

_I don't know what to do._

_So excited, I can't hide it,_

_(Got my eyes on you)_

I feel something around him, I just don't know what yet, and I honestly don't know what to do. One look from his beautiful eyes, and I get excited. _Too _excited, that it shows.

_You got me goin' crazy,_

_Wanna be you're baby._

_I don't know what to do,_

_I can't take my eyes off you._

He's makin' me go absolutely crazy! I want to be his so badly, but I don't know how to make that happen without giving away too many signals. I mean, everyone else in the house is starting to notice how I can't keep my eyes off of him. Well, almost everyone can see it, but not him. He doesn't pay too much attention to me. Boo.

_You got me goin' crazy,_

_It's just the way you're movin'._

_I really wish you knew what you do,_

_I can't take my eyes off you._

Again, he's making me go insane! It's just the way he moves that makes me fall in love with him. I really wish he knew what he's doin' to me. I really can't keep my eyes off his handsome face. Dangit!

_You're so sensational,_

_I think you got it all. (Hey boy, hey boy.)_

_And I like the way you're unpredictable. (Hey boy, hey boy)_

_And it gets to me, just like I wish, (Hey boy, hey boy)_

'_Cause I never met a guy that made me feel like this,_

_It's a chance that I just can't miss. (Oh)_

He's such a good red ranger. Sensational and successful. He has it all. He's very unpredictable. You never know what he's going to do next. That really gets to me, just like I wish it would. I just never met anyone who made me feel like this, and being with him is something I _cannot _miss.

_Boy I'm feelin', something really,_

_I don't know what to do._

_So excited I can't hide it_

_(Got my eyes on you)_

Grrrr! It's so frustrating! He always keeps to himself, so I really don't know how he feels about me. But at the same time, it's exciting. You never know what he might do. After all, he's unpredictable.

_You got me goin' crazy,_

_Wanna be you're baby._

_I don't know what to do,_

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_You got me goin' crazy,_

_It's just the way you're moving._

_I really wish you knew, what you do,_

_I can't take my eyes off you._

I can't take it anymore. That boy is really getting to me. I even dream about him. I really wish he knew just what he's doing to me,… and to my heart.

_Got me losin' my mind, (Losin' my mind)_

_Boy I wish you were mine, (I wish you were mine)_

_Why don't you send me a sign? (Send me a sign)_

I officially lost it. I wish I was his. I wish he was mine. Can't he atleast send me a sing or something to let me know there's something there between us? UGH.

_I've been losin' my sleep, (Losing my sleep)_

_I think I'm fallin' too deep, (I'm falling too deep)_

_Don't know what it is you do to me (Do to me)_

_What you do to me?_

I keep waking up from my dreams about him because it's just too weird, so I hardly get any sleep, which sucks bacause we have training like, first thing in the morning. Boy, what are you doing to me?

_You got me goin' crazy,_

_I wanna be you're baby._

_I don't know what to do,_

_I can't take my eyes off you._

_You got me goin' crazy,_

_It's just the way you're moving._

This is getting out of hand. I'm so love-sick, that's it's actually making me sick. When he talks to me and smiles, I feel like vomiting (In the good way), yeah, I know, gross.

Boy, do I love him though. Who you may ask? Fine. I'll tell you. Man oh man, do I sure love him. Jayden Shiba.

_I really wish you knew what you do,_

_I can't take my eyes off you._

**What did you guys think? Good? Bad? Somewhere in the middle? Please let me know, because I absolutely **_**love **_**writing songfics. Please review! And please no negativity!**

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS!**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	2. First move

**Disclaimer: I really suck at disclaimers….**

**GUY: You got that right!**

**ME:Oh, you wanna go?**

**GUY: Bring it on, shorty! (In real life, I'm pretty short for my age)**

**ME: Oh, I'm bringing it!**

****An hour later****

**GUY: I lost all my hair…..YOU MONSTER!**

**ME: **smiles sweetly and innocently** Yeahhhhh….**

**Kay, here's the next chapter to "Goin' crazy" I got a request from Emilyjayden101 asking for Jayden's point of view on Emily. By the way, this will have more chapter, but they won't be songfics. Just the first one was. Kinda like an intro. Ya know? **

**On with the Story… (Jayden's POV)**

She's gorgeous. Beautiful. Breath-taking. Graceful, though she may not think it. I can't believe I never realized this before. All this time I've been going after Mia, not seeing that Emily's the right one for me. _Smooth, red. Smooth. _I thought. By now she's probably moved on. She's probably tired of waiting for me to decide. I sure hope she isn't though. I really want her to be because Valentine's day is right around the corner and Kevin already asked Mia, not that I mind. This could be my opportunity to ask Emily to be my date, if Mike doesn't beat me to it.

"Jayden? You okay, buddy?" Kevin's words snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Just fine! Oh, I'm great, really!" I said, a big smile on my face.

"Uh…well, if you're sure then…." Kevin said, walking away. Wow. I creeped Kevin out. That's hard to do. Now I know I'm _really _losin' it. Ah well. I headed to the kitchen to grab a snack not looking where I was going, when I bumped into Emily.

"Emily, are you okay?" I asked, helping her up from the ground when I bumped into her and she fell down. "I'm really sorry."

"It's fine, Jay. It was an accident." Emily replied getting up, with a reassuring smile on her face. Boy do I love her smile. "So, what's up?"

This is it, Jay. No backing out, I thought. Time to tell her how I feel. "Uh, nothing. Listen, Emily,…..do you have a date for Valentine's day?" I asked, chickening out.

"Not yet. I sure hope someone will ask me, though." Emily replied, a hint of hope in her eyes.

"Oh. Well, I'm sure someone will. Have a nice day now!" I smiled, walking off, leaving a confused Emily watching me walk away. Man, why did I chicken out like that? I can fight monsters, so why can't I ask one girl out? But Emily wasn't just one girl to me. In my eyes, she's a million good things. Like an angel. Always lifting you're spirits up. Good 'ol Emily. The Emily I know and love deeply.

MIKE POV

I can't help It. I wish I could like someone else, but I can't. I can't help but fall for Emily. I know Jayden likes her, and I want them to be together, but my heart's telling me to go after her. What do I do? I wanna be Emily's valentine, but I want Jayden to be Emily's at the same time. Love is too confusing. You know, life was a lot easier when I was 3. All I had to worry about then was coloring in all the white spots on my page so the teacher wouldn't punish me. Wow, that sounds even weirder than I thought it would. Man, what am I gonna do? Can't I just ignore my hearts' callings to Emily? I can't give in to it. Jayden will never forgive me if I do. You know what? I'm going to resist. I don't care what my hearts telling me to do. It won't take control over me. (**AN: Little does Mike know, he's 100%….well,right. Actually,….nevermind. You'll see). **And that's final.

EMILY POV

That was such an odd encountering with Jayden. When he asked me if I had a date to Valentine's day, I was kinda hoping he'd ask me out after that. But no, he didn't. Sigh. Oh well. There are other fish in the sea, right? _Wrong,_ I thought. Yeah, yeah, I know, Jayden is my true love, blah, blah, blah. I get it, okay? If I had to choose, Jayden and I would be married by now. That's only _if _it was true love…..and legal, since we're under-age for marriage. Sigh….again. I think maybe I should make the first move. Yes, I'll do that right now.

So, when I made up my mind, I went to go find Jayden.

NOBODY POV

Jayden and Emily came face to face once again. Emily was rushing all around the house looking for Jayden. When she found him in the common room, she almost tripped over him.

"Woa, watch out, goldie locks!" Jayden teased, helping Emily up when she fell down.

"Sorry. Jay, can I ask you something?" Emily said when she sat beside Jayden.

"Shoot it." Jayden replied.

"Well,…" Emily started, when her hazels met his blues. "Would you be my…..Valentine's date?" Emily asked, scared of what his reaction would be.

"Definitely!" Jayden responded, his face beaming brighter than the sun.

"Really? You will?" Emily asked, relieved.

"Yes. In fact, I was going to ask you earlier when I bumped in to you, but I chickened out. Sorry you thought you had to make the first move." Jayden said.

"Really? Oh, that's such a relief! I was wondering why you were acting so strange." Emily said, chickling.

Jayden chuckled. "Yeah, well, I'm not exactly a lady's man like Mike. I wouldn't exactly be surprised if you would say yes if he were to ask you."

"Oh, no, I don't like Mike like that. Just as a brother and friend. Nothing more!" Emily replied.

Little did the two know, Mike heard what Emily said. He felt angry and hurt. He clenched his fists and walked away. He was gonna come up with the plan to win Emily over. Whether she liked it or not.

So? What do ya think guys? Ya like? Yes? No? Maybe? Please let me know. Please review. No negativity please!

**SAMURAI RANGERS, JEMILY IS OURS.**

**-Jemilyisdabest13**

**~Ciao!**


	3. Seriously, Mike?

**Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me. Except this computer. Hi computer.**

**I'M SORRY I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON IT'S BEEN LIKE 2 YEARS SINCE I'VE UPDATED I'M SO SORRY I'VE BEEN SO BUSY I FEEL SO BAD I HOPE YOU GUYS CAN FORGIVE ME.**

**I AM SUCH A HORRIBLE PERSON. I GIVE YOU PERMISSION TO SUMMON PITCHFORKS.**

**Okay...here's the next chapter...again...really sorry. I feel soso bad.**

**Title: "Seriously, Mike?"**

**MIKE POV**

How am I gonna do this...how do I get Emily to be mine? Screw Jayden, Emily belongs with me and deep down, she knows it too. I just have to do something to make her realize it. No more Mr. Nice guy. It's on Jayden. On like Donkey Kong. **(That's for all the directioners!)**

**NOBODY POV**

Today is Febuary 13. One more day to Valentine's Day and the rangers couldn't be happier. Kevin and Mia were so excited, this is their first valentine's day as a couple, same with Jayden and Emily. Antonio got permission to go home and spend the day with his girlfriend, Marisol, who was kept a secret by Antonio, making the rangers a little upset. But nonetheless, they were happy for him.

And Mike...well, nobody knew of this, but he had a valentine. Atleast he was hoping. A little magic, and poof! Emily would be his. Or that's what he thought.

Emily was in the common room by herself, watering Ji's bonsai. Mike saw this and came in, both hands behind his back, carrying something.

"Hey Em" Mike said, standing next to her.

Emily looked up and smiled. "Oh, hey Mike! What's up?"

"Um, well, I was going to-"

"Emily!" Jayden's voice boomed through the house with him running in the room, interrupting -and frustrating- Mike.

"Yeah?" Emily's sweet voice replied.

"We're late we gotta go" Jayden replied. He turned and noticed Mike standing with them. "Hey Mike." Jayden noticed flowers behind Mike's back. "Who are the flowers for?"

"Flowers?" Emily asked.

"Um...well..I-uh, met this girl...the other day and...yeah..." Mike lied. They were really for Emily. If only Jayden hadn't of ruined the moment, Mike thought.

"Aw, that's so sweet! Well, Jayden and I gotta go now, but tell you're definitely telling me about this girl when we get back. Got it?" Emily said.

Mike forced a smile. "Yeah. Got it. Have fun." And with that, Jayden and Emily left the house to who knows where.

Great, Mike thought. Not only did Jayden have to march in and ruin everything, but now he had to come up with a story on how he met this girl that didn't even exist.

But that wasn't going to stop Mike. He would do whatever it takes to be able to call Emily his girlfriend. And no one would get in his way.

**SHORT CHAPTER I KNOW, I KNOW! I'M WORKING ON IT, OKAY? I'LL UPLOAD THE NEXT CHAPTER RIGHT AFTER THIS ONE, SINCE I FEEL TERRIBLE FOR LEAVING YOU GUYS HANGING. **

**I'm so happy to see that people are still reading this, and that I'm still getting reviews after like 2 years! You guys are all so great, I LOVE YOU ALL! MUCH LOVE.**

**RANGERS TOGETHER, I'M BACK FOREVER!**

**-GleekyLittleDirectioner**

**~Ciao!**


End file.
